


Feasting

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maybe-typical day in the high school life of Fushimi and Yata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> takes place pre-series, before Yata and Fushimi join HOMRA, so possibly their first year in high school.

* * *

  
"Hey."

He wrinkled his nose and curled up tighter, resisting the voice.

"Hey!" He was now being shaken. This was abuse. "Hey, c'mon, you gotta get up."

He disagreed. He was pretty sure he could sleep for at least three or four more hours. It was this bitch that kept him awake half the night, after all. She should take responsibility.

"Please! You gotta go, my husband is on his way home soon!"

Fushimi Saruhiko opened his eyes slowly. "Husband? How old _are_ you?" He looked over the woman who had taken him home last night. Cool morning light was shining in her face. She definitely wasn't twenty. He thought she was twenty because she'd been with that bitch he stayed with last week, and _she_ was twenty. 

Wasn't she?

Instead of nicely answering him, though, this woman pinched his chest and twisted the skin in between her fingers. "It's not polite to ask! Now hurry! My husband is sure to be home any minute!"

"Right, right," Fushimi yawned, rubbing the spot she pinched. Stupid bitch. She was the one who took home a high school kid last night. _Her_ husband shouldn't be _his_ problem. She tossed his underwear at him, and then his pants and shirt. School uniform. He went out last night in his uniform? Hazy details started to come back to him. Once again, he and Misaki had been knocking around. They'd managed to sneak into the back of a livehouse, and then they'd followed the roadies to a party. He drank a bit last night, more than Misaki, at least. He got his pants on, and put his shirt and jacket over his arm. 

She pushed him out to the back door. This was rude of her, but whatever. She handed him his shoes and gave him a last push. Fine, fine. Wasn't like he wanted to linger. He just wanted to sleep.

"Oh! Hey, by the way?"

He turned and looked at her balefully.

"You wanna do this again sometime?" she grinned at him.

He started to laugh. "Fuck off, you old hag," he cheerfully replied, laughing harder at her agitation.

He put his shoes on in the alley, and then his shirt. Shit. He looked up at the narrow band of blue way above. What time was it, anyway? Should he go straight to school? He was still exhausted, but it was probably easier to sleep in class than anywhere else. 

Plus.

He took his time on his way to class. He found his cell in his jacket, and was happy to see he had ten messages from Misaki. Two were from last night, bitching at him for running off with some chick. The rest were from this morning, some asking how it was last night, but most were about how Fushimi was late and was he all right. Fushimi liked it when Misaki was worried about him, so he meandered to school. By the time he arrived, it was nearly lunch.

Perfect.

The teacher had long since given up reprimanding him about being late, settling for just making a sarcastic comment when he finally graced them with his presence. Fushimi _did_ think they ought to feel _graced_ to be around him, so that was fine. He plopped down in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for Misaki to toss a note on his desk to look at his best friend.

He was so cute when he was upset.

He read the note, but just replied by flashing Misaki a peace sign. He napped until class was over. Their teacher was a goddamned fucking idiot with a grotesque beer belly, anyway. Looking at him made Fushimi sick. He knew it was time to wake up when Misaki sat down on his desk. He grinned at Misaki, who was giving him a total once-over. "Eh. Let's go eat up on the rooftop," Misaki suggested. 

It was all the same to Fushimi, as long as he could be with Misaki.

They got up there, and Misaki was complaining about something or other about one of the other guys in class, and first period, homework... Fushimi didn't give a shit. When Misaki sat down, Fushimi stretched out next to him, and put his head on Misaki's leg.

"Oy! What the fuck, I'm not one of your sluts!" Misaki complained.

In Fushimi's mind, he was blushing. Misaki was so cute when he blushed! He blushed far too easily, though. Always blushing over some dumb slutty bitch... "Take pity on me! I barely slept at all last night, and then I got thrown out first thing in the morning."

"Heh, heh, I guess your skills are slippin', huh?" Misaki cackled.

"Her husband was coming home," Fushimi informed him dryly. "She wanted to meet up again."

"Fuck!" Misaki swore, cutely. Everything about Misaki was cute. Cute, cute, cute... "Damn, she didn't look that old! So, are you going to?"

"Don't be stupid," Fushimi yawned. "Only perverts hit the same slut twice. And she looked a whole fuckin' lot older in the sunlight."

"Damn. It's your fault, if you're going to be such a damned player," Misaki growled. "She was so pretty! Hey, hey. C'mon. Gimme all the details!" Misaki poked him in the face with chopsticks.

Fushimi grinned. "You're just torturing yourself, you know. A cute little virgin like you really can't handle stories like mine," he boasted.

"I saw her first! So you have to share the details!" Misaki demanded, pulling on Fushimi's cheek.

Fushimi sighed. Of _course_ Misaki saw her first. And mooned over her. He practically sprouted a tail and started to drool over her. Why else would Fushimi have bothered picking up a girl like that? "I~I dun~no. She was like most chicks. I think she was a bit of an S. She started to spank me while I was eatin' her out."

In his mind, he pictured how red Misaki was turning. He could tell by Misaki's nervous giggles. "You were probably being a naughty boy!"

"Well, yeah, that's what she wanted," Fushimi laughed.

"Damn, I don't get it. Open your mouth." Fushimi obeyed, and was rewarded with a chunk of rice. "How the hell does a dirty bastard like you get a pretty chick like that?" he groused. With his mouth full. He was talking with his mouth full again. Ah, he fed Fushimi with the same chopsticks he was eating with, so that was an indirect kiss. Not good enough.

Fushimi opened his eyes, and grinned. "Do you want to know?"

Misaki froze.

Fushimi turned a bit, putting his hand down next to Misaki's hip, and he seductively stretched out, bringing himself up a bit. "Ah? How about it? I can tell you the secret of being able to land any chick you want. Don't you want to know? Mi~~sa~ki? Then you can finally get laid, huh?" That was the last thing in the world Fushimi wanted, at least if Misaki was going to do that with some dumb chick.

"D-don't call me that! I've told you, _Saru!_ " Misaki complained, turning his face away.

His bright red face.

Fushimi was getting excited. Misaki was so cute. If Misaki could always be like this... thinking only about _him_... close to only _him_... "Oh... you did. You told me. But. We're alone." He reached up and ran his thumb over Misaki's bottom lip. "It's just us. So it's ok, right? Misaki."

Trembling just a tiny bit, Misaki looked back at Fushimi with wounded eyes, pouting. Like he was begging for it. "Saruhiko... I _guess_..."

"You want to know, then?" Fushimi asked, sitting up fully. He straddled Misaki's lap, and latched his fingers to the chain link fence behind Misaki. "How to land a chick?"

Misaki was staring at him with wide-open eyes now. Perfect. Perfect! 

Fushimi leaned in close, and brushed his lips over Misaki's earlobe. He was really starting to get excited. That bitch last night couldn't compare to Misaki! "I can tell you... See... Women love men... who are a good kissers..." he breathed into Misaki's ear.

He pulled back, just enough to see Misaki's face, all scrunched up like something horrible was about to happen to him. Delicious! "S-stupid Saru-chan! What the hell! That d-doesn't help anything! How can you be a good kisser i-if..." 

And then Misaki realized what he was about to say, and so he clamped his mouth shut. Fushimi felt like laughing too much, so he tamped it down. "Id~iots will always be id~iots. Naturally, you have to pra~ctice!" He declared.

Misaki turned to look him in the eye, glaring furiously. "How can I practice if I can't... can't even _talk_ to a girl!"

Fushimi preferred it that way. He really, really preferred it that way. "Well, Misaki, that's what _friends_ are for, right?" He brushed his thumb over Misaki's lips again. And then he couldn't help it. He tipped Misaki's chin back, and plunged straight in. He had to fight Misaki a bit to get him to part his lips, but Misaki's fingers were digging into his sides. The more they kissed, the more Fushimi wanted. More kisses, more touching, more, more, more! He pushed Misaki all the way down on his back, and broke off the kiss, nibbling at Misaki's bottom lip as he did. 

He licked his lips.

"That was good. See? That was very good. But, do you know _why_ women want good kissers?" The look on Misaki's face was too perfect, too delicious, too needy. He looked scared and hungry. He looked like he wanted more.

Fushimi needed more.

He put his hand on Misaki's waist, and then unbuttoned his pants. Misaki's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. Maybe he couldn't. 

"Because a talented mouth is so _very_ important," Fushimi purred, dipping down again to plunder Misaki's mouth. His hand slipped into Misaki's tidy-whities. So cute, so tiny, so sexy. Misaki was so sexy. Fushimi's hand gripped Misaki's cock.

Fushimi was ravenous.

He kissed Misaki's chin, his throat, nibbled his collarbone. He pushed Misaki's underwear down, and moved down there. Yes, yes, perfect! Misaki's cock was cute and small, just like him, and it responded well to every stroke, every lick. Fushimi put it all in his mouth, kneading Misaki's ass. He wanted it all. 

Misaki was still a virgin. He had barely gotten started when Misaki's whole body jerked and he came in a hot burst that hit the back of Fushimi's throat hard. Fushimi milked him dry, and then sat back, licking his lips.

"P-pervert!" Misaki complained, gasping.

"I'm giving you my best stuff," Fushimi smirked. "You should be taking notes."

"Damn it!" Misaki covered his face with his arms. So cute! Fushimi leaned back, giving Misaki room, and picked up Misaki's bento. 

"Hey, you don't mind if I finish this, do you? I didn't get any breakfast," Fushimi cheerfully asked, already digging in.

"Bastard!" Misaki complained, but weakly.

Fushimi shuffled over, feeling energetic and _happy_ for the first time since... Well, it was long enough ago that his mother had probably still been alive. He brushed his fingers over Misaki's hair. "You really should pull your pants back up. Someone could come up, you know."

"Sh-shut up!" Misaki yelled, but he quickly zipped up as Fushimi finished off their lunch.

"Thanks for the meal," Fushimi covered up Misaki's empty bento box.

"I hate you, Saru-chan!" Misaki whined.

"You could never hate me," Fushimi confidently replied, whistling a bit.

Today felt good, after all.

* * *

  



End file.
